


Brian's Place

by GalaxyBabe



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: Anger, Cheating, Fights, I don't know how to tag this, Lots of Angst, M/M, based off of another fic, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyBabe/pseuds/GalaxyBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of "Mine and mine alone" by Bloodskyangel<br/>This is what happens at Brian's house when Dan gives Barry some space.<br/>You definitely need to read the original fic before reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian's Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mine and mine alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195719) by [Bloodskyangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodskyangel/pseuds/Bloodskyangel). 



[text] Brian, dude, can I stay with you for a little bit?

[text] Sure. Something we can talk about?

[text] Maybe later. Not feeling it right now.

 

Dan packed a bag in silence, expecting only to be gone a few days. Barry was an intelligent guy, and he usually knew how to sort himself out. Although this time seemed different; just the way Barry had been acting through the week showed that he had a thunderstorm brewing in his mind.

Barry helped him pack, handing him extra clothes in case it took longer than expected. The two moved around the room in near silence, only the slight shuffling from Dan’s feet and the occasional mumble of his name from Barry breaking it.

Standing at the door to their room, Dan placed a gentle kiss on Barry’s forehead. “Don’t forget about me, okay, Bar?” he joked, trying to make him smile. It got a small huff of a laugh out of him, which Dan guessed would have to suffice for now. He left without another word, without another glance to his boyfriend’s face. It already hurt, leaving like this, but he had volunteered to do it, so he wouldn’t back out. If he had looked back to Barry, it would have made him stay. He wouldn’t do that to him.

Dan was reluctant driving. Everything that happened through the past week came crashing down on him on the way to the parking lot, but he decided to risk it. He’d driven farther with worse clouding his brain. Brian’s place was only across town, the drive wasn’t bad.

His lack of attention to driving caused Dan to miss almost every turn he needed to take to get to his bandmate’s home. ‘God,’ he thought to himself after he passed the proper turn for the fourth time, ‘fucking focus.' Sighing, he made the same turnaround he had the previous three times and gunned it back to the road he needed to be on. “Jesus Christ,” he breathed out loud.

He finally pulled up to Brian’s house about a half hour later than he should have. Instead of showing his distractedness, he said, “Sorry, took longer than expected to pack. Hope I didn’t ruin your night or whatever.”

“Nah, man. How many bags do you have?” was Brian’s plaintive follow-up as he accompanied Dan to the trunk of his car, where his bag was.

“Just one. Don’t think it’s going to take too long for Barry to fix what all is going on right now.”

“Hm. You want some coffee or something?”

“Sure.”

\--

Once the two had gotten comfortable in Brian’s living room, warm mugs in hand, Brian made Dan explain. “Barry’s having some issues,” he illustrated. “I’m giving him some space until his head clears up.”

“Is it Arin?”

“Yeah, pretty much. So much shit has happened lately. I’m surprised he hasn’t done something more drastic by now.”

Brian’s eyebrow raised as his head tipped to the side slightly. “You look exhausted. Get some sleep.”

“Yeah, alright.” Moving to the kitchen to set his mug in the sink, Dan shuffled back to the couch, where Brian was plopping a pile of blankets. “Thanks, man. I owe you, big time.”

“Only if you snore,” was Brian’s short, laughing response.

\--

The first day was relatively quiet. Dan mostly tried not to text Barry too much. Brian tried not to rile Dan up. Everything stayed like this for the next few days, with the exception of Dan getting more and more restless as the hours passed with no sign from Barry. 

Finally, at about the two week mark, even Brian couldn’t take it. “Okay, dude, I can’t do this. You need to make up with Barry.”

Dan looked up from staring blankly at his phone. “I would fucking love to, but he isn’t responding to me.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Christ, just go back to your place and fuck the bastard or something.”

Dan looked offended. “Brian, please. He’s trying to-”

“I don’t care. How fucking long does it take to think about a stupid sentence? He can just say, ‘I fucking hate that Arin asshat,’ and then it’s over. Simple enough.” Brian’s bright blue eyes refused to hide the true anger he was feeling, though it was obvious that he was trying to hold back.

“I can’t make him tell me anything. He needs his time, and I’ll do my damnedest to give it to him.”

“You’re fucking whipped, you know that? What happened to the Dan I met, huh? What happened to, ‘Dude, let’s go out and have a party,’ Dan? Barry suck the fun out of you?”

“Don’t talk about him like that.”

“Why are you so fucking defensive about him? Three years ago, you would have given up and left. Three years ago, you would have just gone on about your life like nothing happened. What the hell?”

“Shut up, alright? Just shut your fucking mouth about Barry.” 

“What if I don’t? What are you gonna do?”

“Why do you have to prod so much? What does it matter to you why I want to make sure Barry’s okay? Why can’t you just let it be?”

“Because he was only a sex toy! And that’s all he should have been!”

Dan didn’t know what made him do it. His hands had curled up into fists while Brian was bashing Barry, and that was the last straw. He reared back and punched Brian in the jaw, knocking him off balance. Damn, that felt good.

“B-Brian, I’m sorry I didn’t-” was what slipped from Dan’s mouth while the other recovered himself, turning angrily to Dan. If the situation hadn’t been so dire, Dan would have laughed at how movie-esque the look on Brian’s face was. Before he could actually fully realize that, Brian’s right fist was colliding with the underside of his jaw, knocking him backwards. 

“Bullshit.” Dan barely heard the word through the blood pounding in his ears. Rage took over, and he lunged toward his friend. Their heads connected roughly.

The two scuffled for a few minutes, Brian pulling Dan’s hair, Dan smashing the butt of his hand into Brian’s nose. When they finally separated, both beaten up and bloody, they lay on the floor. 

Neither said anything for what seemed like hours, but was maybe only a minute or two. Dan finally spoke up. “I’m sorry.”

Brian simply snorted, or rather, tried to. “Me too.”

Dan sighed. “Come on. Let’s get cleaned up and get some sleep. You look like shit.”

“Like you can talk.”

“Fair point.” Dan felt like shit, too.

The two supported each other to the bathroom, where they threw their bloody and bruised faces into sharp relief under the glare of the lights. “Yikes,” came Dan’s cracking voice. 

They helped each other clean up, then went to their resting spots, Dan on the couch and Brian in his own bed.

Brian waited until they both had healed up to propose himself going to Barry. “I mean, it wouldn’t have been the best idea for either of us to show up bruised like we were, right?”

“Yeah,” Dan replied. “That wouldn’t have been the best. But like, you hate Barry.”

“I don’t hate him. I just… Yeah, I guess I do. But what the hell, you’re a wreck without him. I hate seeing you like this more than I hate him.” 

A sigh. “He won’t be ready to see me, he hasn’t talked to me since I came here.”

“I’ll bring him back.”

“Not here. The studio. It’ll make me feel better. I don’t know if he’ll want to punch me or what. If he does, he won’t break any of your things at the studio.”

Brian nodded. “Okay. You drive there, I’ll go meet Barry at a bar or something.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Brian shot Barry a text, asking to meet him at an old bar halfway between their houses. Once a confirmation was agreed upon, both Dan and Brian left at the same time, turning in different directions. 

Dan was nervous beyond all belief. What if Barry decided not to forgive him? He didn’t even know what he did. Had he done something and not even realized it? He realized that he was driving fast, almost three times faster than the speed limit, and let off the gas. The studio building came into view, and Dan turned into the parking lot, haphazardly throwing the car into park somewhere near the entrance.

It was quiet in the booth he was in. Too quiet. Pulling out his phone, Dan tried to put on some music to try and calm his nerves, but as soon as he unlocked his phone, a text came in. 

[text] where r u? ur not at brian’s????

[text] Arin, now isn’t the time.

[text] no srsly where r u? i need to c u

[text] I’m at the recording studio.

[text] omw

Dan regretted sending the text as soon as he did it, but he couldn’t go back.

A few minutes later, Dan saw headlights flash across the window looking out into the parking lot. Arin.

He went out to meet the other. Arin looked disheveled at best. “Dude, what happened? Why do you look like you got hit by a truck?”

Arin rolled his eyes. “Thanks. I’ll tell you inside.”

Once they had gotten inside, Arin nearly tackled Dan to the ground. “I really need you right now. Like, so badly.” He forcefully shoved his lips onto Dan’s, and Dan couldn’t resist. He had always found men  _ so  _ fascinating. Arin’s lips were so soft, and he tasted so good, Dan couldn’t help but kiss him back. Stepping softly, Arin pulled Dan to the chair in the corner of the room, nearly plopping into it in his haste to pull Dan onto his lap. “God, you’re so hot. I need you so badly right now, Danny-boy, c’mon.”

Dan couldn’t. Barry was going to show up. But what if he said no? The way Arin was looking at him, he just couldn’t leave him hanging like this. Plus, Dan hadn’t had any action in almost a month. He needed something. Anything. And here Arin was, offering himself for Dan, saying that he needed him, he couldn’t resist, either.

Arin was tugging at Dan’s waistline, begging with his eyes for permission. Dan simply nodded, no longer able to make himself stop and think. Arin looked so good, so sexy, blinking up at him like that. “God, yes.” And the rest was history.

Arin’s hands roaming over him, pulling at his hair gently, squeezing at his ass, grasping his thighs hard enough to bruise. It felt good. Better than it would have normally, if he’d gotten some in the last month. A moan of Arin’s name slips from his mouth. 

“Yes, baby, say it again.” Arin grinned up at him, his eyebrows furrowing together in pleasure. “I love hearing you say my name.”

“Arin, please.” 

“What, have you not gotten anything in a while? Couldn’t understand why, you look damn good like this, does your little shitty boyfriend hate you now or something?”

The mention of Barry stung, but was pushed away by a searing kiss from Arin. “Please, just-”

“You wanna suck my dick, baby?”

The phrasing of it sent shivers through Dan. He nodded. He just needed something, maybe if he got Arin off, he would feel a little better about himself. 

Arin unbuttoned and opened his zipper as Dan slid down to the floor. Dan roughly took Arin into his mouth, craving the taste of him. The taste of anyone at this point. A groan fell from Arin’s mouth, and it sent shivers through Dan’s body and down to his cock. “God, baby, you feel so good.”

Dan was so distracted that he didn’t hear the bang on the door. Neither did Arin.

The door handle jiggled a little, then stopped. The door opened, Brian’s head popped in, then went back out quickly. 

Brian’s voice. “You don’t want to go in there! Stay out here while I-” 

“ARIN HANSON YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM I SWEAR TO GOD!” 

“B-Barry?” Dan’s voice sounded tired. He felt terrible. 

“Leigh Daniel you get out here right now!” was the response from Barry. Arin looked like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming semi-truck. He tucked his dick back into his pants just as Barry barged in, tears starting to stream down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this, thank you for reading! let me know if there are any grammatical mistakes!
> 
> [my tumblr](https://urgencyandapathy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
